Chum Champion
225px}} 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports History Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: All plants get -1 . Sports Evolution: Destroy all plants with 2 or less. |flavor text = The Retiarius gladiator was classically armed with a trident, a net, and a 10-day-old fish.}} Chum Champion is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives all plants on the field -1 when it is played, while its Sports Evolution ability destroys all plants on the field with 2 or less. The Evolution ability activates after its normal ability does. Origins It is based on a gladiator, or more specifically, the retiarius, a Roman gladiator who fought with equipment styled that of a fisherman. Its name is a combination of "chum," referring to the fish stuck on its trident and its Sports Evolution animation where it flings pieces of fish at the plants, and "champion," referring to its sports tribe and also possibly, its legendary rarity. Statisitcs *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' All plants get -1 . Sports Evolution: Destroy all plants with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description The Retiarius gladiator was classically armed with a trident, a net, and a 10-day-old fish. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.30.4 * |4 }} Strategies With For a 5-brain zombie, Chum Champion has both less than average strength and health. This means that while it can destroy a few weak plants, it is not suitable for combat. Its regular ability is also a bit underwhelming, giving plants a measly -1 . Chum Champion's true value, however, shines when you are confronting a bunch of 3 plants, as you can lower their strength to 2 , which is just the amount of strength needed to be destroyed by its Evolution ability. Examples of them include Three-Nut, Loco Coco, and Pineclone. It also shines against many nuts (including the two mentioned before), as they usually don't get their strength over 3. You can also use cards that lower strength like and beforehand to have it destroy more plants. However, the main problem with Chum Champion is that it has extremely low stats for a 5-brain zombie and that you have to sacrifice a zombie for it to even make much of a difference. It doesn't do well with maintaining control since you are investing on a zombie with very low stats, and it doesn't do well with sports synergy either. While its ability can potentially clear the field of many plants, it is still possible for your opponent to rebuild their defenses right after you play it and punish you for the weak play. Against Chum Champion is not much of a threat in terms of stats, and can be destroyed by any strong plant or trick like Shamrocket. Its ability, however, can be devastating if you are running a deck focusing on playing many plants with 3 or less. If your opponent is running a sports deck, make sure no sports zombies are on the field as they can use them for Chum Champion's Evolution and ruin your strategies. Gallery ChumChampionNewStat.jpg|Chum Champion's statistics ChumChampionNewCard.jpg|Chum Champion's card ChumChampionNewCardLocked.jpg|Chum Champion's grayed out card Glamorous Gladiator card face.png|Chum Champion's card image Glamorous Gladiator texture.png|Chum Champion's textures Glamorous Gladiator fish projectile.png|Chum Champion's fish textures SpriteAtlasTexture 7f013c62500fd2645a9f6c378fd59880 128x512 fmt34-7f013c62500fd2645a9f6c378fd59880 5 CAB-4273afbb6bcf9a0981d50b.png|Chum Champion's trident texture ChumChampionAbility.jpg|Chum Champion activating its ability ChumChampionAttack.jpg|Chum Champion attacking Old ChumChampionStat.jpg|Chum Champion's statistics ChumChampionCard.jpg|Chum Champion's card ChumChampionGrayedCard.jpg|Chum Champion's grayed out card Nice sport.png|'Evolved' Chum Champion being played Rah rah rah.png|'Evolved' Chum Champion activating its ability Care for some sashimi.png|'Evolved' Chum Champion activating its Evolution ability Tri dentin' the plant hero.png|'Evolved' Chum Champion attacking ShieldedChampion.jpg|'Evolved' Chum Champion shielded Screenshot 2018-02-09-16-14-17-1.png|Unevolved Chum Champion with the Overshoot trait Trivia *It is a remodeled version of , as seen by their identical postures. **However, in promotional material, it seems to have a unique zombie model rather than reusing Octo Zombie's. See also *Weed Spray Category:Zombie cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:History cards Category:Sports cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill zombies